Pregunta de ida y vuelta
by mutemuia
Summary: Siete escenas para una historia, siete momentos para una respuesta.


_A mi querida_ _ **oxybry.**_

 _Hoy es un día mucho más especial que de costumbre. Un día como hoy, hace algunos años, tu mamá te trajo a este mundo, que es mucho más bonito porque tú estás en él. Muchas gracias por tu amistad. Que tengas un hermosísimo día, lleno de bendiciones y de afecto y alegrías._

 _Y sí, lo diré de nuevo: ¡Tequila rosa a tu salud! ¡Felicidades!_

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Ghost Hunt_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono.

* * *

 **PREGUNTA DE IDA Y VUELTA**

Oliver aprieta la mandíbula y mira a la pantalla en lo alto, por encima de las butacas, y finge que atiende la película con los auriculares puestos. La verdad es que está evitando cualquier tipo de conversación trivial y superflua con la señora que se sienta a su lado. No quiere hablar con nadie, no quiere que le hablen…

Pero el viaje es largo, y él no quisiera dormirse, porque si se duerme, sabe que soñará con ella. Y con él…

Y justo antes de rendirse al sueño, piensa en ella.

—Mai…

Abajo, en el vientre de este gigante de acero, viajan los restos mortales del que en vida fue su hermano, su mejor mitad.

* * *

Luella parece haber envejecido. La espalda doblada bajo el peso de la tristeza y los ojos vacíos, sin aquella alegría que siempre hubo en ellos. Mientras Gene no fue encontrado, ella siempre guardó la ilusoria esperanza de que siguiera vivo, riendo, en algún otro lugar. Pero Oliver lo sabía… Él _lo vio_.

Oliver hubiera esperado que este fuera un día frío, gris, oscurecido por nubes de lluvia, pero no, la mañana inglesa es inusualmente cálida y despejada, los pájaros vuelan veloces entre los árboles del cementerio y el sol brilla como una burla. No, se corrige Naru, no es una burla. Más bien es un reflejo, triste y pálida imitación de vida, de Gene, de lo que Gene fue.

Como el primer día de primavera después del invierno. Así era Gene…

—Adiós, hermano —dice cuando le llega su turno de poner una flor sobre su tumba.

* * *

—¿Por qué no quieres regresar a Japón? —pregunta con extrañeza su padre, cerrando el periódico y dejándolo sobre la mesa—. Pensé que querrías continuar tus investigaciones… —y echando una rápida mirada a su mujer, añade—. Que tenías amigos allá…

 _¿Gene o yo?_

Pero Oliver calla. Mantiene la mirada fija en el plato frente a él, porque sabe que Martin no insistirá más si él no quiere hablar. Pero Luella es definitivamente otra historia…

Primero, el suave arrastre de la silla sobre el suelo y los pasos leves acercándose hasta sentarse a su lado. Y luego su voz… Tan llena de afecto, tan llena de ternura…

—¿A qué tienes miedo, hijo? —le pregunta. Ella alza la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Sabe bien que a él le desagrada el contacto físico, lo sabe. Pero hay algo en los ojos de su hijo que una madre no querría ver nunca, un brillo oscuro, lleno de pesadumbre y vacío. Él cierra los ojos cuando siente la caricia suave, gentil, pero llena del amor de Luella. Sí, ella también le ama, como Gene le amaba—. ¿Qué dejaste atrás que tanto te atormenta?

 _¿Gene o yo?_

Él no responde, pero Luella ladea la cabeza, buscando que sus ojos la miren, que la vean de verdad, obligándole, y él no puede hacer otra cosa que aceptar quedarse al descubierto frente a ella. Aunque sea por una vez…

—Parte de mí, madre…

Luella inhala con fuerza, y Martin, más atrás, contiene el aliento. _Herido… Vulnerable, roto…_ Adjetivos que jamás pensó que se le pudieran aplicar a su hijo Oliver, y el verlo así, desposeído de aquellos muros de frialdad y desdeñosa indiferencia tras los que siempre se ha resguardado, es, cuando menos, insólito.

—En algún momento deberás regresar para recuperarlo, hijo… —le dice ella, con una sonrisa triste cuya intención es infundirle valor—. Algún día, quizás cuando la herida duela menos…

Oliver calla, pero asiente.

Luella tiene razón, por supuesto.

* * *

Sus dedos vuelan sobre el teclado revisando hojas de datos y expedientes. Lin, a su lado, duerme. Las luces en cabina están apagadas y solo unos pocos pasajeros desafían al sueño. Oliver es uno de ellos.

Se repite, no por primera vez, que debe repasar la mitología y el folclore japonés, que debe releer las leyendas y cuentos populares, porque tras ellos pueden hallarse las claves para futuros casos del SPR. Pero sabe bien que todo eso no son más que excusas, pretextos para disfrazar el ansia de volver a mirarse en los castaños ojos de Mai.

 _¿Gene o yo?_

Esa, esa es precisamente la pregunta que tiene enquistada en el pecho. La duda que solo pudo afrontar con la distancia, la incertidumbre, la negra sombra de inseguridad y desconfianza en los sentimientos de Mai…

 _¿Gene o yo?_

Pero cada tediosa e interminable hora que pasa dentro de ese avión, espejo inverso de aquel que recorrió hace dos años, lo acerca más a ella.

A la respuesta que nunca quiso escuchar…

* * *

—¿Cómo que Mai no vendrá? —pregunta Naru, sintiendo algo demasiado parecido al enojo subirle por la garganta. Está de pie, mirando desde arriba a sus antiguos colaboradores, reunidos una vez más, quienes solo quieren que el sillón se los trague y termine de una buena vez con su sufrimiento.

—Está trabajando en Osaka… —se atreve a decir John (todo un valiente…), quebrando ese desagradable silencio.

—Osaka… —repite Naru, llevándose los gráciles dedos al puente de la nariz y aprieta con más fuerza de la debida, para tratar de frenar la incipiente migraña (que por cierto, es evidente que tiene nombre y apellido)—. ¿Qué se le ha perdido en Osaka?

—Está trabajando, Naru, ya te lo ha dicho John… —continúa Yasuhara, y luego menea la cabeza de un lado a otro con gesto apesadumbrado—. Ah, la edad… Qué cosa más mala…

—¿Y sus estudios? —pregunta Naru, decidiendo ignorar el chiste a sus expensas.

—¡No lo sabes! —exclama Masako, ocultando su sorpresa tras la manga de su elegante kimono furisode.

—Nunca la llamaste… —le reprocha Ayako, los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la hostilidad muy mal disimulada.

Naru sigue mirándolos, y ellos se retuercen un tanto bajo su penetrante mirada, incómodos. Con una exhalación de frustrado hastío, y comprendiendo que de ellos no sacará nada en claro, se dirige al monje, esperando que él pueda explicarle qué sucede con Mai. Este, con los labios apretados en una línea de disgusto, le dice:

—No se presentó a los exámenes de acceso a la universidad.

—¿¡Qué!? —Los ojos de Oliver se abrieron de incredulidad. Él no es muy dado a ser físicamente expresivo, pero es que esto simplemente lo tomó por sorpresa. Sí, esa simple frase derribó sus bien trazadas líneas de acción basadas en unos fundamentos lógicos que se han revelado del todo inútiles.

 _No, no… Mai nunca habría hecho eso…_

 _Jamás…_

 _Pero lo ha hecho…_

—Estuvo llorando durante días —dijo Ayako, aún disgustada.

—Decidió no hacerlos —comentó Bou-san.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Naru en voz alta, aún con los brazos cruzados, erigidos en muralla defensiva, porque las respuestas caerán, y efectivamente lo hacen… Caen sobre él como piedras, como golpes, como bombas que lo destruyen todo… Las oye, Naru las escucha bien claras, las siente golpeándole con fuerza, aplastándole el pecho con el peso de dos años de una pregunta sin respuesta. Más bien, de una pregunta cuya respuesta no quiso escuchar…

—Renunció…

—No volviste…

—Se rindió…

—Porque tendría que empezar a vivir sin ti…

—Porque ella quería ser mejor por ti…

Y después de dichas, las palabras se siguen repitiendo en su cabeza, una y otra vez, hasta que Naru solo puede cerrar los ojos y abrazar la negrura de la oscuridad y del silencio.

 _—Le rompiste el corazón._

* * *

Si tomas la línea Tokaido Shinkansen _,_ el _Nozomi_ tardará menos de dos horas y media en atravesar la isla de Honshu, recorriendo los más de quinientos kilómetros que separan Tokyo de la ciudad de Osaka. Pero Naru apenas le presta atención al paisaje que se desliza veloz tras el cristal de su ventana, porque el enojo lo apantalla todo.

 _Mai es idiota._

Claro que sí… No había otra explicación… ¿Cómo es eso de dejar los estudios? Tremenda estupidez…

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

 _En ti…_

Ah, no… Eso sí que no… Cuando la encuentre, la va a poner de vuelta en el Shinkansen y sentarla a estudiar hasta que los ojos le ardan… La va a obligar a estudiar una carrera, a licenciarse, a hacer un doctorado… Y todos los estudios de posgrado que se le ocurran. Sí… Cueste lo cueste y tarde lo que tarde…

Vale que Mai pueda no ser la bombilla más brillante de la habitación, pero (y esto no es algo que él diría en voz alta) tonta nunca ha sido… No es que esté a su nivel, por supuesto, porque _nadie_ llega a su nivel…

Pero jamás va a permitirle renunciar a sus sueños, a su futuro, por él.

 _¿Gene o yo?_

La pregunta se cuela de nuevo en sus pensamientos, fruto del hábito de dos años de grises dudas, pero Naru la espanta con una mano, como si fuera un mosquito molesto.

La pregunta ya no importa.

* * *

Está en la dirección conseguida del monje bajo amenaza de muerte lenta. De Bou-san, la amenaza provino de Bou-san… Naru siempre ha sido el líder, el jefe, y está acostumbrado a imponer respeto e incluso miedo con una sola mirada. Pero esta vez, fue al revés. Oh, sí. Houshou Takigawa se cernió sobre él en toda su altura y murmuró entre dientes lo que Naru estaba seguro de que era una maldición en sánscrito.

Y cuando _casi_ ya lo tenía tragando saliva, el monje le dio la dirección de Mai en Osaka.

Hace frío, Naru se sube el cuello del abrigo y puede ver las nubecillas blancas de su respiración danzar en el aire. Lleva un par de horas apostado en la misma esquina, y más de una vecina lo ha mirado mal. Y entonces, justo cuando ya pensaba que hoy tendría que renunciar a verla, Mai dobla la esquina y se choca con él.

Disculpas rápidas, presurosas, y cuando ella alza la vista, Naru por fin puede verlos: sus ojos, de ese impreciso color chocolate, esos que llevan dos años visitando sus sueños.

—Naru… —dijo ella, casi sin voz, casi sin aliento, llevándose la temblorosa mano a la boca.

—¿Dónde se puede tomar un té decente por aquí? —pregunta él, dando un paso adelante, y luego otro, y otro más, hasta quedar a solo un suspiro de distancia, más cerca de lo que jamás le ha permitido nadie. Más cerca de lo que nadie estará. Porque solamente _debe ser ella_.

Y Mai, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas apenas sometidas, deja caer suavemente la mano que le ocultaba la boca. Inspira muy despacio, recordándose el respirar, una, dos veces, y entonces todo cambia. Le sonrió.

Y Naru sabe —por fin lo sabe— que la respuesta a _esa_ pregunta, esa pregunta que ya no importa, siempre estuvo escrita en los ojos de Mai.


End file.
